poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
Poptropica Blimp
The Poptropica Blimp is a large yellow and gold striped blimp used to navigate the player throughout the islands on Poptropica. When you go into the blimp, you are brought to the map. Location of the Blimp The Poptropica blimp appears in every island up to Back Lot Island, with the exception of Survival Island. This is because every island following Back Lot was a SUI based island, in which you could access the map through a blimp icon located in the menu. In Survival Island, you come to the island using the blimp and it crashes, disabling you from using it to get back to the map. Blimp Toy A toy blimp is available. It is inflatable and contains a small poptropican figure inside the bottom of the blimp. It comes with a promo code that can unlock a mini-island called Poptropica Blimp Adventure where you have to face an evil villain named Dr. Cumulo Nimbus who is destroying islands with his Storm Blimp. Trivia * The Poptropica Blimp appears on every island on Poptropica except Mission Atlantis, Arabian Nights, and PoptropiCon (Survival Island has the blimp but it crashed in the beginning of the Island). *Early Poptropica Island is the first island to have the Blimp on it. *On Time Tangled Island, take notice that the Blimp is not in the past. *On Steamworks Island, there is a small model of a Mech-Blimp in Sully's Shop. *On Wild West Island, the Blimp is in Dusty Gulch, not Main Street. Also in Skullduggery island, the blimp is in Fort Ridley. (Although these places are considered the Main Streets on their respective islands) *Wimpy Wonderland Island has a paper-sketched Blimp instead of a colored one. *When you're shrunk on Shrink Ray Island, you have to use a Toy Blimp to travel to other islands. Also, in the sneak peek game Shrink Shot, the Poptropica Blimp floats about the room. *Mystery Train Island has the Blimp in two place: Main Street and the train rest stop. If you need to go to another island while you are on the John Bull, you can speak with the conductor and he will let you out at a stop where the blimp is. *While on the moon's surface on Lunar Colony Island, there is a blimp in the area Lunar Surface. *It is revealed in the Poptropica Book, Skullduggery Island, the blimp's nickname is Aurora. *In Back Lot Island, the blimp was referenced for the first time during the course of the island quest being called a "Golden blimp". *The Blimp is wrecked in Survival Island after a lightning strike, although it is still accessible by the new menu. It is seen still broken in Survival-Episode 5. *It is unknown where the Poptropica Blimp came from or how your Poptropican got it. *The blimp in the game has stripes, while the toy blimp doesn't. * You go to PoptropiCon Island via the blimp, yet the blimp is no where to be seen and you seem to have arrived by a bus. Gallery Blimp.png|The Poptropica App's icon Poptropica Blimp on the Map.png|The Poptropica Blimp on the Map Earlymain.jpg|The blimp on Early Poptropica STMS.jpg|The blimp on Shark Tooth TTMS.jpg|The blimp on Time Tangled 24CMS.jpg|The blimp on 24 Carrot SPMS.jpg|The blimp on Super Power SIMS.jpg|The blimp on Spy Island NBMS.jpg|The blimp on Nabooti BNMS.jpg|The blimp on Big Nate AKMS.jpg|The blimp on Astro-Knights CFMS.jpg|The blimp on Counterfeit RealityTVMainStreet.jpg|The blimp on Reality TV MIMS.jpg|The blimp on Mythology SDMS.jpg|The blimp on Skullduggery SWMS.jpg|The blimp on Steamworks GPMS.jpg|The blimp on Great Pumpkin CTMS.jpg|The blimp on Cryptids WWMS.jpg|The blimp on Wild West WMPMS.jpg|The blimp on Wimpy Wonderland RDMS.jpg|The blimp on Red Dragon SRMS.jpg|The blimp on Shrink Ray GMSMS.jpg|The blimp on Game Show Apumpkinthree.jpg|A Poptropican-level view of the Blimp Apumpkin2.jpg|Dr. Hare and a Poptropican inside the blimp's basket Apumpkin.jpg|The Blimp can be seen on top of the display at the Pumpkin Walk Category:Mystery Train Island Category:S.O.S. Island Category:Lunar Colony Island Category:Shark Tooth Island Category:Time Tangled Island Category:24 Carrot Island Category:Super Power Island Category:Spy Island Category:Big Nate Island Category:Nabooti Island Category:Astro-Knights Island Category:Counterfeit Island Category:Reality TV Island Category:Skullduggery Island Category:Steamworks Island Category:Cryptids Island Category:Wild West Island Category:Wimpy Wonderland Category:Wimpy Kid Islands Category:Red Dragon Island Category:Shrink Ray Island Category:Game Show Island Category:Ghost Story Island Category:Vampire's Curse Island Category:Poptropolis Games Island Category:Twisted Thicket Island Category:Super Villain Island Category:Poptropica Category:Poptropica Merchandise Category:Mythology Island Category:Great Pumpkin Island Category:Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Island Category:Wimpy Boardwalk Island Category:Toys Category:Zomberry Island Category:Night Watch Island Category:Back Lot Island Category:Virus Hunter Island Category:Poptropicans Category:Mini-Islands Category:Early Poptropica Island Category:Poptropica Forgotten Islands Category:Vehicles Category:Mocktropica Island Category:Monster Carnival Island Category:Survival Island Category:Mission Atlantis Island Category:Arabian Nights Island Category:PoptropiCon Island